Sentimientos que no se pueden decir con palabras
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Para alguien como ellos, era realmente dificil poder expresar aquellas palabras que por mucho tiempo se quedaron atorados en sus corazones. Dolor, tristeza, orgullo y soledad, son los pocos sentimientos que pueden recordar. Eran cuatro jóvenes que tenían miedo de avanzar pero al escuchar su melodía combinada y una agradable voz que transmitía aquel dolor, sabían que estarían bien.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**¡Yei! Déjenme presentarme: Mi nombre es AnZuZu Dragneel, una escritora más en este maravilloso mundo que son los fanfics, aquellas historias que nos hacen reír y llorar, que nos hacen desear por saber que más pasa de nuestros personajes favoritos, buscar aquella satisfacción de lo que nos faltó por ver o leer. Este día, quiero presentar al fin una historia de mi categoría favorita que por mucho tiempo, estuve esperando que aquí Fanfiction al fin lo agregará y una vez que está, al fin puedo mostrar aquel arsenal de historias y sentimientos que guardo, al fin verán la luz del mundo para maravillarlos con los mismos, que no importa si eres alguien cursi con tantas ideas lindas o tristes por mostrar, uno puede escribir y darse a conocer aunque las críticas son muy severas y suficientes como para dejar este maravilloso y cruel mundo.**

**Sentimientos que abordar e historias que contar. Los personajes tendrán mucha relevancia al igual que en el manga, anime (o en algunos casos novelas) demasiadas historias se contarán y muchos sentimientos nos inundaran. ¿Estamos listos para leer esta nueva historia?**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Given no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Natsuki Kizu. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

**Todo lo que dejaste atrás.**

**Se convirtió en mi todo.**

**.o.**

Había veces, en las que las palabras no tenían la respuesta correcta a lo que uno sentía verdaderamente en el corazón. Cuando los sentimientos bombardean a uno, nunca se sabe de que es lo que puede llegar a tratarse. Que molestia puede traer, que felicidad o tragedia puede llegar a sus vidas. El dolor que se siente en el pecho, provoca que uno se quede sin aire al fuerte golpeteo al mismo, la desesperación al no saber que pasaba con uno y la resignación de que debía aceptarlo de alguna u otra manera. Tratando de calmar aquella ansiedad, aquellos nervios o tratando simplemente, de terminar con una vida que no tenía sentido cuando la persona más importante para uno, ya no se encontraba a su lado por culpa del estúpido orgullo. Las noches de desvelo, sin poder conciliar el sueño, sólo rodando por la cama en busca de algo que lo pueda llegar a cansar y finalmente poder dormir un poco, fumando algún cigarrillo para calmar aquella ansiedad, componiendo notas tristes que sólo uno escucharía para atormentarse día, tarde y noche. Y había otro más, que se dedicaba a observar el cielo nocturno, apreciar las pequeñas estrellas mientras tararea una suave canción para poder sentirse acompañado, para poder dejar de pensar aquel peso que sus jóvenes hombros cargan desde aquel momento. Suspirar con cansancio esperando a que llegue a ellos alguna pequeña señal de que es lo que tienen que hacer, una pequeña señal que los ayude a decidir el camino que deben caminar y evitar tropezar o el abismo que deben de saltar pero para su desgracia, no se encontraba nada.

No había alguien quien les dijera que hacer.

Buscaban algo o alguien que fuera capaz de parar aquel dolor que sus pechos sentían, aquella presión, aquellos sentimientos que son tan difíciles de poder explicar y que provocan que no puedan entenderse con las personas a su alrededor. Aquel sentimiento tan triste y solitario que había veces en las que no podían evitar soltar alguna risita amarga ante tal ironía que se encontraban, soltar algunas amargas lágrimas que muestran cuán roto esta su corazón o sólo querer esconderse del mundo, ocultarse entre las cobijas, ese único y especial lugar que era seguro de todas las pestes que habla el mundo, querer ignorar y desear estar en otro lugar, con alguien que tanto extrañaba abrazar. Mirando a un punto fijo esperando a que sus párpados pesen y quedarse dormido, ignorando la vibración constante de una llamada entrante o de un nuevo mensaje que llegaba a su celular.

**.o.**

**La herida que me atravesó el corazón.**

**Se mantiene con el pasar de los días.**

**Intentar arrancarmela sólo perpetúa el dolor.**

**Así que prefiero dejarla así.**

**Con lluvia, sol o nubes.**

**En las cuatro estaciones.**

**Los 365 días del año.**

**Estás presente en todos ellos.**

**.o.**

Aquellos dulces y tristes recuerdos que tiene desde el momento en que sus caminos se cruzaron desde hace tiempo. Pequeñas memorias que guarda en un lugar en especial, un lugar que ocupa su corazón. Le permitía sonreír, le permitía llorar y disfrutar de la vida, de esa vida que él le otorgo después de tantas cosas que hizo por él, por mantenerlo a salvo y con vida a su lado. Sin embargo, sabía que por un estúpido orgullo que los dos mantuvieron hasta el final, ninguno dio su brazo a torcer y otorgarse un perdón por aquello a lo que discutieron. El se había quedado sólo una vez más, sin volver a sentir aquella agradable calidez de ser envuelto en sus brazos y sentir sus labios robando su aliento. Se había quedado solo como desde un principio estaba, el unico recuerdo que le quedo de él, no podia evitar mirar aquella funda frente a él. El único recuerdo por el que tanto trabajo y dejo atrás, lo único que le podía otorgar aquella calidez aunque esta empezará a desvanecerse. No podia evitar llorar, sentir aquel dolor en su pecho y querer esconderse para evitar que alguien se burlara de su desgracia, evitar que alguien empezará hablar de él como un ser que sólo trae mala suerte. Para su mala suerte, no había palabra alguna que podía mencionar para defenderse, no existían palabras para poder decir lo que sentía en ese momento.

Así como él, había personas que sufrían por su soledad, por su tristeza. Por un amor que no era correspondido.

Ver a la persona que le gusta sabiendo que no iba tener oportunidad alguna de estar a su lado. Lo sabía desde hace tiempo que se conocieron, había preferido perder todo tipo de oportunidades que prefería ser su amigo que siempre necesitaba cuando se encontraba en grandes problemas y necesitaba alguien que lo hiciera entrar en razón, aunque el dolor se mantenía en su corazón, podia sentir el dolor en su pecho cuando una nueva grieta empezaba para partir un pedazo de su alma, un pedazo de su órgano más importante, el que le otorgaba vida. Odiar ese lado fanfarrón que tanto presume, odiar la sinceridad de sus palabras como sus malos chistes, odiar aquella mirada que le dedica a otros como odiar la manera tan especial que tenía para hablar a su oído y hacerle sonrojar y sentirse nervioso por aquella cercanía. Había muchas cosas que odiaba de él pero que también sabía, le encanta y le hace enamorarse más de él. No podia evitarlo y no quería, era una de sus razones por las cuales, aún le gustaba permanecer a su lado. Suspirar con el dolor en su pecho y mirar a otro lado para evitar que su alma se siga rompiendo.

Uno más, que a pesar de los esfuerzos de querer mantener a su lado, sabía que nunca iba conseguir que le amara. No podia obligar a una persona que lo amara. Sin embargo, el gran cariño y amor que sentía por el, era lo que aún lo mantenía a su lado, era lo que le obligaba quedarse y seguir siendo ese hombro que necesita cada que llega cansado de algún lado donde estuvo. El que se preocupa por su desayuno e incluso, ser aquella cama humana que a veces suele necesitar, era ese único motivo por el que sentía que las cosas podían ser diferentes y en realidad lo amaba pero después de una noche, se olvidaban de todo y volvían a empezar desde ceros, como si lo que hubieran hecho, no fuera posible. Había veces en las que se sentía confundido, mirando alguien más que se supone que es su amigo, al que sabe, esta enamorado de él pero no sabía como rechazarlo sin querer lastimarlo, no sabía el porque su corazón dolía o podia llegar a emocionarse y mostrarle aquel lado que muchos desconocían pero que a su lado, realmente se sentía bien ser uno mismo. Tal vez era ese mismo cariño y amor el que le hacía ver a su amigo con otros ojos, que su corazón le pidiera a gritos que le diera una oportunidad y prefiriera hacer odios sordos para no romper aquella bonita amistad que tenían.

Y uno más que se encontraba perdido. Si, había tantos caminos delante de él que no sabia cual debia tomar. No podia evitar mirar a sus espaldas y mirar aquel desastre que había creado por su culpa. Cuantas personas salieron heridas, cuanto dolor había causado que ahora, dudaba realmente si debía avanzar. Se detenía a pensar, quería que sus pies avanzaran pero había algo más que lo detenía, desconocía de que se podía tratar pero tal vez sabía a lo que se debía. El dolor de quedarse sólo, la tristeza que lo puede llegar a confundir y sólo caía de rodillas al no encontrar una solución a lo que le pasaba. El fuerte palpitar de su corazón, como golpeaba su pecho y hacia que se sintiera desesperado. No quería quedarse sólo, lo había odiado pero no podia dejar de ser tan él, no podia dejar su orgullo a un lado, era imposible que ahora, el dolor ya estaba hecho.

**.o.**

**Cava profundo.**

**Y llévate mis recuerdos de paso.**

**Las voces que nadie oye.**

**Me sofocan de nuevo.**

**Busca a fondo.**

**Y mira el dolor en mi interior.**

**Todo lo que dejaste atrás.**

**Se convirtió en mi todo.**

**.o.**

Eran cuatro jóvenes que dudaban en avanzar, en tomar el camino que se encontraba delante de ellos y que se escondía entre tanta bruma que escondía lo que, seguro, se encontraba del otro lado, una luz agradable y felicidad que nunca se iba agotar. Ver la cantidad de piedras que se encontraban por ese sendero y el temor de tropezarse, lastimarse demasiado en la caída y dejar a un lado aquello que tanto les apasiona y se esforzaron para que pudiera ser realidad, abandonar aquellos sueños que tienen desde que empezaron a caminar y saber cual era su propósito, aquella única oportunidad que les brindaria la felicidad, que les brindaria nuevos sentimientos como también, nuevos compañeros que puedan estar a su lado sin sentir alguna molestia y que sólo se puedan divertir como siempre quisieron, con la sonrisa en su rostro. Los cuatro tenían miedo de que sus voces nunca serían escuchados, tenían miedo de que sus notas nunca fueran encontradas y nunca podrían encontrar a la o las personas que puedan componer una agradable melodía que fuera capaz de combinar con sus notas. Había mucha incompatibilidad a donde fueran, había demasiado dolor que causaban y que preferían, huir de ello.

Cuando su música empezaba a sonar, sus corazones eran los únicos que se conmovian ante tal bello espectáculo que con tiempo y dedicación, habían logrado obtener. Caminaban a ciegas sabiendo que iban a tropezar y caer a un lugar desconocido, a un lugar bueno o uno totalmente desagradable. Escuchaban una agradable voz que los hacia sentir seguros y sentir como los guiaba por el camino correcto para que no caer. Como el fuerte golpe de la batería hacia retumbar sus corazones. La coordinación de guitarras y la ayuda del bajo para dar tonos más fuertes o delicados que hacía combinar todo a la perfección. Un último engranaje que hacía falta para que aquellas melodías combinaran, para que aquellas melodías se pudieran dar. Era aquella música que los hacia seguir, eran aquellos sentidos los que les decían que no tenían porque detenerse y nunca cumplir sus sueños. Era lo que les decía, que tenían que seguir avanzando, que a pesar de los tropezones, podían seguir con lo que tanto les apasiona.

Al momento de abrir sus ojos, no pudieron evitar sonreír, la neblina había desaparecido y frente a ellos, se encontraban aquellas personas que al fin le darían un sentido a sus notas, aquellas personas que al fin podrían tener a su lado. Podían olvidar su orgullo, podían divertirse como siempre quisieron y tal vez, podían enamorarse como tanto tiempo habian querido. Podían olvidar de aquella tristeza y soledad que no les permitía abrir los ojos, podían olvidar todo porque por primera vez, se sentían tan completos que los demás, les daba igual. Sentir sus corazones en total calma y armonía, seguir juntando aquellas notas que tanto habían querido que fueran acompañadas por los demás instrumentos. Aquella agradable voz que le daba letra y podia describir a la perfección los sentimientos que por mucho tiempo estuvieron atorados en su pecho.

Por primera vez, sentían que las palabras salían de ellos, por primera vez podían sentir como al fin podían comprender aquello que tanto les había llegado a lastimar, aquello que era imposible de decir, al fin tenían palabra, al fin tenían notas y música que complementará a ello.

Y al terminar de componer la agradable canción como dejar de escuchar aquella agradable voz, sentirse tan completos, soltar una risita como sonreír como siempre quisieron. Caminando delante de ellos para chocar manos, una palmada en la espalda y un buen chiste para alegrar más aquel gran triunfo que habían logrado. Para poder conmemorar aquello que tanto habían deseado por tener. Avanzar gracias al dolor, a la tristeza, a las decepciones y a la soledad. Quitar de sus pies aquellos clavos que mantenían sus pies seguros en el piso y empezar a caminar por aquel brillante camino que les esperaba. Ver las piedras en el camino como algunas partes rotas del mismo. Una última vez se miraron para empezar a caminar juntos. Algunos tomados de las manos con los sentimientos brincando de su pecho, dando la oportunidad de poderse amar, de avanzar con aquel dolor que dejo atrás cuando dejo a la persona que más quería irse primero. Sabía que al tomar la mano de aquel chico que logró llamarle la atención y posteriormente, conquistarlo, las cosas serían diferentes, dejarían el estúpido orgullo y a pedirían perdón como debió ser. Nunca soltar su mano y nunca permitirle que se fuera de su lado.

Los mayores miraban a los jóvenes, a la nueva generación brillar. No podían evitar mirarse y sonreír, tal vez ellos deberían seguir esos mismos pasos, buscar aquella felicidad con personas que realmente se quieren, buscar aquello que dejaron atrás por miedo y que tomándose de las manos, de seguro iban a encontrar algo mejor. Una nueva oportunidad para todo. Era así como empezaban a caminar por aquel difícil camino que se encontraba frente a ellos, apoyarse mutuamente cuando se encuentran en conflicto y poder ponerle al fin una letra a sus canciones que tanto habían querido combinarlas con personas que entendieran. Poder sentir como sus sentimientos se convertían en uno sólo y al fin, poder expresar lo que tanto se guardaron. Dejar que la música los guíe, que está misma hablé por ellos y dejar salir aquel dolor que sus corazones guardaban. Las palabras que salían de aquellas notas, era lo que los abrumaba más. Pero daba igual.

Ellos le darían letra a lo que parecía imposible para todos. Le darían una letra a los sentimientos difíciles de explicar, le darían una melodía que los haría sentirse mejor.

Esta era su forma de expresarse, lo que les pertenecía y los sentimientos que tanto tiempo guardaron y les hicieron daño. Una oportunidad más, sueños con los cuales compartir y la satisfacción de que por fin no estarán solos cargando el dolor en sus hombros. Expresar sus sentimientos, su dolor dejarlo en alguna parte y seguir avanzando aunque los momentos difíciles lleguen más adelante, les daba igual. Mientras tuvieran esta forma de liberarse y darle forma, todo estaría bien.

Palabras, sentimientos y música, por primera vez, le darían la forma a la vida.

**.o.**

**Todo lo que dejaste atrás.**

**Se convirtió en mi vida.**

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**Y como he dicho, este a penas es el inicio de estas maravillosas historias que tengo en mente. Con relación al anime y manga estarán, asi que no hay pierde, serán historias realmente maravillosas y llenas de sentimientos. Tal vez me tarde un poco es subir alguna nueva pues, tengo demás categorías por escribir pero cuando me surge una historia y una oportunidad por escribir, no la dejo a un lado. Continuó con aquella idea hasta que me sienta satisfecha, donde la cantidad de letras no es importante cuando realmente, el mensaje se quiere entender.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Lunes 2 de Septiembre de 2019**


End file.
